Kinda Urban Legend
by Kyootecute
Summary: "Kudengar daerah sekitar sini angker" "Maukah kau... Datang ke pohon itu... Kenakan kalung tali... Berdampingan denganku..." "Pergelangan tangannya..." YeWook SiBum Onew Kangin Yoochun


**Kinda Urban Legend**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Horror, Suspense, Ficlet**

 **Cast : SM Artist**

 **Summary : "Kudengar daerah sekitar sini angker" "Maukah kau... Datang ke pohon itu... Kenakan kalung tali... Berdampingan denganku..." "Pergelangan tangannya..."**

 **Warning : DLDR!, ooc, Typoable, No edit, Doesn't scary exactly, bad plot, gajeness**

 **Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mendeklarasikan jika semua cast maupun salah satu cast yang ada di cerita ini milik saya. But the story absolutely mine.**

 **.**

 **NP : Jennnifer Lawrence – The Hangging Man (OST Hunger Games)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kudengar daerah disekitar sini angker" Suara tenor Ryeowook memecah kesunyian yang sebelumnya menyelimuti mobil itu.

Hujan deras yang turun membuat suhu semakin dingin terutama di daerah pegunungan seperti yang tengah mereka lewati saat ini. Meski Siwon telah menyalakan pemanas suhu dalam mobil udara dingin tetap saja terasa dikulit.

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang menyahuti ucapan Ryeowook. Yesung meletakkan ponselnya di dalam tas. Ia hanya diam memandangi jejeran pohon lebat yang mengiringi jalan mereka.

Sedikit penasaran dengan pernyataan Ryeowook, Siwon mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kenapa disebut angker Ryeong-ah?"

Siwon memelankan laju mobilnya. Hujan yang semakin deras membuat jarak pandang semakin terbatas apalagi malam yang semakin larut turut mengurangi kemampuan pengelihatan.

Ryeowook menggendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah aku hanya mendengarnya dari temanku"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel putih miliknya.

Kibum yang sedari tadi terfokus pada bacaannya kini menutup novel dipangkuannya dan melepas kacamata bacanya. Ia duduk agak menyerong sedikit menghadap ke jok belakang mobil yang ditempati Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Aku pernah mendengar sebuah cerita tentang daerah sekitar sini"

Ryeowook memajukan badannya mendekat ke tempat Kibum, "Tentang apa?"

"Semacam _urband legend_ " Kibum sedikit menoleh pada Ryeowook.

Sesekali Siwon melirik Kibum yang duduk disebelahnya, "Ceritakan saja Bum"

"Ya.. Ceritakanlah.. Aku cukup bosan" timpal Yesung seraya menyamankan duduknya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Arraseo.. Jadi begini-"

.

.

" _Katanya di daerah hutan ini ada sebuah pohon yang ditinggali oleh arwah gentayangan" Jinki menghalau ranting pohon yang melintang di depan bahunya._

" _Benarkah?" Yoochun menautkan alisnya, ia masih fokus menyinari jalan mereka dengan senter yang ia bawa._

 _Jinki mengangguk yakin. "Ne.. Jaebom ajhussi yang menceritakannya padaku"_

" _Kau yakin paman mu itu tak sedang menakutimu seperti biasanya?" Kangin menatap Jinki sarkastis. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak ransel dipunggungnya._

" _Terserah padamu ingin percaya atau tidak. Aku kan hanya bercerita" Jinki mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Dalam hati ia hanya berharap mereka dapat selamat melewati hutan angker itu._

" _Bagaimana ceritanya?"_

 _Kangin memutar matanya mendengar nada antusias dari ucapan Yoochun._

" _Jadi dulu ada seorang pria yang telah membunuh tiga orang di desanya. Penduduk desa itu murka mengetahui perbuatan pria itu. Mereka membawa obor dan garpu besar untuk menyeret pria itu dan membawanya ke tengah hutan tepat pada tengah malam. Keluarga dari korban yang dibunuh pria itu meminta balasan nyawa, mereka ingin hukuman gantung dijatuhkan pada pria itu. Sebelum eksekusi dilakukan, seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai kekasih dari pria itu datang, ia memohon agar pria itu dibebaskan. Wanita itu berkata jika si pria itidak pernah membunuh tiga orang.-"_

' _Ia tak sengaja membunuh satu orang. Ia terpaksa melakukannya demi melindungi dirinya, ketiga temannya kerasukan sesuatu hingga mereka saling membunuh. Ia yang taktahu apapun memutuskan berlari keluar hutan untuk mencari pertolongan namun ia terjatuh saat mendekati perbatasan desa, salah satu dari temannya yang kerasukan menemukannya. Dia mendekatinya dan berusaha mencekiknya. Ia tak sengaja menusuk perut temannya dengan kayu. Ia melakukannya demi melindungi dirinya.'_

– _Wanita itu terus memohon pada penduduk desa agar melepaskan si pria. Begitu mendengar penjelasan sang wanita para penduduk hanya diam. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mempercayai ucapan wanita itu. Beberapa dari mereka menahan lengan sang wanita agar diam dan tak menganggu eksekusi si pria. Seorang pemuda yang berada di dekat si pria me n arik kursi yang digunakan pria itu untuk berpijak._

 _Membiarkan pria itu meregang nyawa dengan api yang mulai menjalari sisi tubuhnya. Sang wanita menjerit histeris ia berteriak meminta pertolongan namun tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Wanita itu mengutuk semua orang didesa. Esoknya wanita itu ditemukan tergantung disebelah sang pria yang setengah tubuhnya telah menjadi abu._

 _Setelah kejadian itu satu persatu orang di desa itu meninggal secara misterius tepat pada bulan purnama. Jasadnya selalu ditemukan dengan bekas ikatan di leher yang telah membiru."_

" _Okay... cerita sebelum tidur selesai. Sebaiknya kalian membantu ku mendirikan tenda" Kangin melempar ranselnya asal di sebuah akar pohon tua. Ia mengeluarkan peralatan untuk mendirikan tenda._

" _Pedesaan tak jauh dari sini Kangin-ah. Apa kau tak ingin melanjutkan berjalan untuk beberapa menit lagi?" Jinki menatap Kangin ragu. Jujur saja batinnya sudah menjerit tak enak sejak tadi_

" _Aku lelah. Hoamm... apa kalian tak ingin tidur? Oh.. Atau kalian takut?" Kangin melirik Jinki dan Yoochun, berniat menggoda keduanya. setelahnya terkekeh dan mengeluarkan pasak tenda._

 _Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukannya begitu.. Hanya saja-"_

" _Sudahlah.. Jika kalian takut kalian lanjutkan saja. Aku tetap disini" Kangin mengibaskan tangannya. Memerintahkan Yoochun dan Jinki untuk pergi._

 _Yoochun berdecak sebal. "Terserah kau saja"_

" _Ya! Kangin-ah.. Kusarankan kau untuk menjaga bicaramu disini." Yoochun berjalan tanpa menoleh pada Kangin, dan pergi mendahului Jinki._

" _Kami pergi dulu. Hati hati Kangin-ah" Jinki menepuk pundak Kangin dan bergegas menyusul Yoochun._

" _Tsk... Apaapaan mereka itu! Dasar penakut. Di dahi lebar itu juga untuk apa menceramahiku seakan akan ini tempat keramat saja hingga aku harus menjaga bicara." Kangin mendumel sambil membereskan barang barangnya._

 _Kangin baru saja akan memejamkan matanya saat telinganya menangkap suara seorang wanita._

" _ **Maukah kau... Datang ke pohon itu... Kenakan kalung tali... Berdampingan denganku..-"**_

 _Kangin mengernyitkan dahinya, ia memutuskan keluar dari tenda dan menyusuri pohon besar dimana suara wanita itu berasal._

" _ **Hal hal aneh sungguh terjadi disini... Takkan ada orang asing ... Jika kita bertemu tengah malam di pohon gantungan itu..."**_

 _Suara wanita itu terasa semakin jelas ditelinganya. Kangin terbelalak saat ia menemukan seorang wanita bersurai hitam legam sebahu. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun putih bersih selutut. Ia masih bersenandung dengan suara yang menghipnotis Kangin untuk terus mendekat._

" _ **Maukah kau... Datang ke pohon itu... Kenakan kalung tali... Berdampingan denganku.."**_

 _Kangin menepuk pundak wanita itu lembut. "Agassi?"_

 _Wanita itu menoleh menampilkan sepasang mata putih sepenuhnya dengan darah yang mengalir dari matanya. Gaunnya berubah kusam dengan sobek dan luka yang membusuk. Tangannya mencekik leher Kangin dengan kuku kuku hitam panjangnya._

" _AAAAAAA" Kangin berteriak keras. Ia memegangi lengan wanita itu yang cengkramannya semakin menguat. Hingga kesadarannya hilang..._

 _._

 _._

"Yeah... Mengingat suasana sekitar yang mendukung, ceritamu cukup seram Bummie" komentar Siwon. Ia tampak mengusap tengkuknya.

"Aku merinding" Ryeowook mengusap lengannya.

"Darimana kau tahu cerita itu?" Yesung menatap Kibum. Beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang pada jalanan yanag dilalui mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Nenekku"

Yesung hanya bergumam dan mengangguk. Ia kembali memandangi pohon pohon yang berdiri di ruas jalan.

Seorang yeoja berdiri di tengah jalanan dengan rintik hujan yang menemani. Siwon menyipitkan mata melihat sesuatu yang menghadang laju mobil mereka, ia mengerem mobilnya perlahan.

Yeoja itu memakai gaun lolita, entah bagaimana namun Siwon yakin jika gaun itu terlihat usang. Rambutnya dikepang di kedua sisinya, dengan tangan yang nampak menyeret sesuatu, Siwon tak dapat melihatnya karena badan mobil yang menghalangi. Yeoja itu berjalan kearah jendela mobil. Hening. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari keempat manusia yang berada di mobil itu.

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok_

Mereka terdiam, hanya saling bertukar pandang.

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Siwon yang jendela mobilnya diketuk yeoja tadi baru akan membuka kaca jendelanya saat seruan Yesung menghentikannya.

"Jangan dibuka!" Yesung menggigit bibirnya, tangannya mencengkram erat jok mobil. Ia memandang lurus kedepan, tak berniat melirik kearah yeoja itu sedikitpun.

Siwon mengernyit mendengar ucapan Yesung, Ia sedikit menoleh untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. "Waeyo Hyung?"

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Yeoja itu masih berdiri disamping jendela kemudi. Mengetuk sisi jendela itu. Yesung merasa nadi nya bertambah cepat. Ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan dan menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat.

"Jalankan mobil ini sekarang juga" desis Yesung.

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Tapi yeoja itu?" Kibum memandang yeoja itu khawatir.

"Lakukan!" Yesung semakin erat menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengernyit merasakan tangannya yang sedikir nyeri namun ia hanya diam, Yesung tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dan itu membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"KUBILANG JALANKAN CHOI SIWON!" Siwon tersentak, ia bergegas memasukkan perseneling dan memacu mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Jangan ada yang menoleh ke belakang!" Ucap Yesung setelahnya.

Ketiganya hanya diam mematuhi. Yesung tidak pernah membentak seperti itu sebelumnya, jadi mereka memilih diam dan memandang lurus ke jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mobil mereka memasuki wilayah penduduk. Tampak beberapa rumah yang berada di pinggir jalan raya itu. Meski jarak antar rumah lumayan jauh namun hal itu membuat mereka sedikit merasa lega.

"Mianhae" ucap Yesung lirih.

Kibum dan Ryeowook masih terdiam enggan mengeluarkan suara.

"Gwaenchana Hyung" Jawab Siwon.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kibum sedikit melirik Yesung.

Yesung menarik napas dalam, "Aku melihat ada rantai besi di kaki yeoja itu dan Ia menyeret sesuatu aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas tapi aku yakin jika-

Itu kepala manusia"

Tak ada yang terlontar dari ketiganya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

"Anggap tak ada yang pernah terjadi" ucap Ryeowook sembari memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Terima kasih jika ada yang berkenan mengapresiasi ff abal ini.


End file.
